


Relinquished

by phipiohsum475



Series: Boy [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Collars, Dom!Mycroft, Emotional Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sub!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He and John had fallen into a systematic routine, of which this behavior fell well outside. Clearly something had happened; John was distraught, and with his recent understanding that his emotions were best regulated by his master, his Sir, he came to Mycroft for comfort."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relinquished

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd nor britpicked. Please (kindly) let me know of any errors!

“Please, Sir,” John pleaded.

John had shown up unannounced at the Diogenes, and ushered into Mycroft’s office, nary a word until they were alone; the door shut behind the manservant. John’s eyes beseeched Mycroft as John fetched his collar, and stripped rapidly, falling down on his knees at Mycroft’s feet within moments of entering his chamber.

Mycroft sat, slightly stunned. He and John had fallen into a systematic routine, of which this behavior fell well outside. Clearly something had happened; John was distraught, and with his recent understanding that his emotions were best regulated by his master, his Sir, he came to Mycroft for comfort.

Mycroft knew better than to inquire after John’s emotions. Their intimacy of their relationship had led Mycroft to realize that John needed to be completely broken before discussing anything of importance to him. Thus, he accepted John’s request. Thankfully, he thought quickly, and beckoned John closer to him, watching the desperate man shuffle over on his knees.

“Good Boy; You’ve pleased me by coming to me. I can tell you are upset; and I want to reward you for knowing that I can bring you comfort and pleasure.”

John dipped his head in relief; Mycroft knew that relinquishing his autonomy could immediately dismiss at least some of John’s tension.

“I have a meeting in just a few moments. I want you under my desk, warming my cock. I don’t want to feel your tongue stroking and pleasuring me; in fact, if you make me hard I will punish you. I simply want the warm, wet heat of your mouth encasing my cock. Once my meeting is over, we will discuss your instructions further.”

John slid wordlessly underneath Mycroft’s desk, snuggling himself comfortably between Mycroft’s legs. Mycroft opened his zip, and John released his soft cock, encased in sensitive foreskin. He slowly slid his lips over the softened flesh and Mycroft hissed.

“Just keep me warm, Boy. I won’t hesitate to punish you if you don’t.”

John encased Mycroft’s soft cock in his mouth, kneeling in front of his master, hidden underneath the desk. He felt the concerns, fatigue, and stress of his mind dissipate as he held his Sir’s cock carefully in his mouth, careful not to provide any stimulation.

John disappeared into his mind; not to the thoughts that tormented him; but to the empty space of pleasure and obedience he could find only with Mycroft. His body relaxed under Mycroft’s orders; his mouth open and salivating at the Mycroft’s cock just flaccid in his mouth; waiting for pleasure.

John was dimly aware of a visitor at the other end of Mycroft’s desk; someone completely unaware of John’s presence. John stayed nearly still, refusing to provide any stimulation to his master, just simply holding his Sir’s cock in his mouth; happily filled with the mostly soft member laying thickly on his tongue, and breathing in the sweet, musky, sexual scent of Mycroft’s manhood.

John’s mind blessed out; happily pleasuring Mycroft with the stillness of his mouth; until he realized that Mycroft had begun to shift. He hummed a question, and Mycroft’s wisdom knew to answer, “He left John; I want you to pleasure me. I want to fuck your mouth, your tight throat, before my next meeting. You’ve fifteen minutes to make me come, and then, after you lick and suck the come from my cock, you’ll keep it warm again through my next meeting. Understood, Boy?”

John nodded his contented agreement, as Mycroft’s fingers dug into his hair and thrust his cock deep down John’s throat, making sure to pull out fully enough to allow John deep, satisfying breaths of oxygen between thrusts. John fell pliant under his touch, clearly reveling in the treat of serving Mycroft and taking the sweet, glorious thickness of his cock. John disappeared back into his own bliss, letting Mycroft thrust deep into his throat with barely a notice, just satisfied, so very pleasured to be used by his master, his Sir, his love.

Mycroft thrusts harder and faster, and murmurs his approval of John’s behavior, “Good Boy, taking my cock so well. You love this; you love that I own you; that I center you and guide you. You love the feeling of my cock stretching your throat; how you’ll feel the soreness for days. My fucking Boy, craving my cock. You are so gorgeous, vulnerable on your knees before me. Open so wide me for me, good Boy.”

With a quickening rhythm, Mycroft’s urge surpassed him, and he pumped loads of wet, thick come down John’s throat. John moaned with pleasure as he was being used; being filled, and refused to release Mycroft’s cock. Instead, he cleaned the softening flesh with his tongue, savoring the bitter, sexually earthy taste of Mycroft’s ejaculate as he licked every drop he could find off the warm skin displayed before him. Once he lathed every last drop he could find off the sensitive skin, he stilled, keeping Mycroft warm and sated, just as he had been ordered.

Within minutes, John has floated outside his head, a state of awakened subconscious where all that matters in the was the cock in his mouth, and all the rest of his concerns, worries, and doubts were hidden away, held at bay at the whims of his master. He barely noticed the entrance of other, and remained blissfully unaware at the length time he’d spent giving his Sir this simple comfort; just revealing the process of doing so.

Slowly, fingers gently feathered through his hair, and John revealed in the small pleasure as he became more aware. The room was empty again, and the tang of Mycroft’s cock lingered in his mouth.

“Up, Boy,” Mycroft ordered, slide the chair, and his softened cock out of John’s hot wetness. John stumbled to his feet, feeling slightly sore; suggesting he’d been on his knees longer than he’d been aware. “On my lap.”

John clamored onto Mycroft’s lap, burying his nose into Mycroft’s neck. Mycroft stroked his hands down the length of John’s back as he felt John relaxed into his body, limb and pliant.

“Boy, my good Boy. Let me help. Shall we go into my chambers?”

Refusing to remove himself from Mycroft’s lap, he nodded, and muffled, “Yes, Sir. Please Sir.”

-o-

Mycroft laid down John before him, and slowly tied John’s hands above him in soft knots with silk ties. He gagged John with a soft, sponge bit; and covered his eyes with a velvety smooth leather-lined blindfold. These toys were considerably gentler than their normal fare, but Mycroft knew what his Boy needed.

Once restrained, and senses partially blocked, Mycroft took to the task of taking John apart. He started with soft, pressured bites to John’s neck, leaving sweet, red marks; just enough to bring blood to the surface, but not enough to fully bruise.

Mycroft let his arms slide down John’s side, and John squirmed, mildly ticklish, and Mycroft made his strokes more firm. He pressed open, wet kisses down John’s body, taking a minute or two to suckle and nip at John’s nipples, making them firm, puffy and red. While doing so, he let his fingers drift down the sensual juncture between John’s thighs and hip, dipping his fingers achingly close to the soft blonde curls at John’s cock, but retreating just before.

John writhed underneath him, but only subtly, and Mycroft knew he needed to push him further, to truly break him before he could get John’s truth.

He removed himself from John’s person entirely, and John whined. Mycroft returned with a few choice toys; only those that would lead John to the edge; tonight was not a night for rapturous pain, but instead, an onslaught of pleasure until John’s body feel to pieces, reveling the soul underneath.

He started first by pushing on the backs John’s knees, exposing and opening him up. He dripped warm drops of his own preferred lubricant down John’s cock, and watched them slowly slide down his shaft until meeting his bollocks. Once there, his dipped his fingers in the little pools within the soft folds, and coating his fingers thoroughly, slid them down back John’s testicles, pushed slightly at the skin below, and then began to trace the tight pucker of John’s arse.

John gasped slightly, and Mycroft smiled. Without warning, he bent down and traced John’s opening with the tip of his tongue and John’s gasp turned into a deep moan. He pushed John’s legs further back and continued to softly open up his Boy, the thrusting of his tongue opening the tight hole. John, by this time, was panting through the gag and squirming against his silk restraints. Without ceasing, Mycroft reached for his next toy. He took a moment to lubricate the toy, and John whimpered at the neglect, but was soon arching his back in pleasure as Mycroft slipped the prostate massager into his loosened, but still tight hole.

The massager taunted John’s prostate, and while Mycroft’s tongue continued to tease the edges of John’s tight, reddened hole, John finally came in pulses and waves across his own belly, crying out for Mycroft; crying out for a tight fuck and a thick fill.

Mycroft wasn’t through yet; he had so much more to do before breaking John Watson. Once the man writhing beneath had come, Mycroft slowly and sensually lapped up the viscous fluid off John’s pelvis and abdomen, all the while praising John for his good behavior, for his glorious body.

When John’s body had been thoroughly cleansed, Mycroft found himself hard as well, ready to take and own his Boy before him. He instead kept rimming John’s crimson red hole, with the occasional tease up John’s softened shaft, taking his time, and allowing John to become hard again, even though it took more than half an hour to bring his Boy to full, appreciative hardness. Once he saw John was ready for him again, he slickened up his own cock, and pushed slowly into the sensitive, raw flesh of John’s abused arse.

John cried out in pain, in glory, in ecstasy, as Mycroft filled him widely, the stretch and burn causing John to gasp and cry out in a twisted pleasure.

“Fuck me, Sir, please, Fuck me till it hurts,” John begged, and Mycroft couldn’t find it within himself to deny the pleas of his Boy. With a tight grasp on John’s hips, he plunged his fat, wide cock into John’s raw arse, and John squealed and begged for further pleasure, for more of Mycroft’s thick, glorious arousal. Mycroft thrust hard and deep into John’s arse, knowing that the limited lubricant might make John mildly uncomfortable, but no harm would come to him.

With fast, vigorous, thrusting fucks, Mycroft broke John apart, opening John’s tight arse to accept the intrusion of Mycroft’s cock, and John screamed his pleasure, and as he neared orgasm, Mycroft could feel the sobs wrack John’s body. He fucked his Boy harder and more violently until John quivered through his orgasm with a screeching cry, and Mycroft pumped until the thickness of his thick white load coursed though John’s arse, filling him with come.

As they collapsed side by side, Mycroft still buried inside John, he felt John’s vulnerability open and exposed, and tenderly kissed and nibbled at his neck and shoulders.

“Tell me, Boy, why?” Mycroft asked, the demand softened with the tone of his voice.

“Bad day at the clinic,” John answered breathlessly, sleepily, and immediately; his submissive streak showing.

“Stay tonight.” This demand was more a request, and they both knew it.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” John offered; barely awake, but happy to oblige his Sir. He felt relieved, relaxed, and grateful for Mycroft’s brand of stress relief. John never imagined he’d crave being owned like this; but Mycroft fulfilled every fantasy he never knew he had.

He snuggle close the to the stoic ginger, and felt him grasp him closely.

And just for an evening, all was right in John’s world.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more me on [Tumblr](http://phipiohsum475.tumblr.com/).  
> You can find more Johncroft at [MycroftandJohn.tumblr.com](http://mycroftandjohn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
